


Nobody

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Post-Wedding, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: This heart was just another broken item on display.[TYL! Reader/Tsuna Sawada]





	1. sunflowers.

nobody  
**the loneliness locked inside your kind eyes**

_"We are gathered here today."_

She watches from outside the church, as her old friend walks down the aisle. There isn't much she can say, as she isn't the type to be around a large group of people. Yet, she can almost see everything happening within the church from the lower balcony area near the entrance of the church. Everyone is all smiles and excited mummers from the inner aisles and she is happy for the brown-haired girl and her future husband. Her eyes scan all the people that are sitting within the church that she can see before stopping at a familiar figure. He is dressed in a dark suit and sitting on the bride's side of the aisle with deep shadows underneath his eyes.

"..."

His name escapes her momentarily until she notices brown eyes staring right back at her, then everything suddenly becomes clear as she remembers her first meeting with some time ago. Tsunayoshi Sawada. This is the man who had been in love with the bride, _Kyoko Sasagawa_ , for years. Now, she can only wonder what he must be feeling at this very moment. The woman that he had set his eyes on for so many years is now completely out of reach from him. What will happen to all that love sitting in his broken heart? She smiles bitterly and lowers her gaze just a bit at such a depressing thought. He must have taken notice of this because he is the one that breaks the eye contact first to stare anywhere else besides what is happening in front of him.

_"I now pronounce you..."_

His heart breaks each passing vow and word uttered by the three people that hold the rest of the church's attention, as she watches from entrance without a care in the world. Yet, they never say a word of what is going on within their hearts at the current moment, no one would want to listen to it anyways. Weddings can be such a beautiful and depressing things to attend, but she had gotten used to by now after seeing so many of her friends step down the aisle by now. So, she she stares at the bouquet of sunflowers that she is holding, but that are being damaged due to being press against the balcony's railing for too long. She stares at them lovingly, as the couple kisses and she silently hopes the best for everyone.

_"...man and wife."_

**is wishing for a new start.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


	2. amaryllis.

**i've lost something precious**

It is by accident that he meets her again, a few months after the wedding. Fall is in the air, as he walking down the familiar streets of Namimori. His mind is filled with a million thoughts, but he soon takes notice that his Sun Guardian has stopped walking in order to talk with a familiar looking figure. Brown eyes snap up to meet her own and she gives him a slight smile. This one is completely different from the last she had given him back in that shadowed areas church and he finds himself smiling back for the first time in months.

"Tell Kyoko that I said congratulations and hello."

Tsuna's smile slightly drops at the sound of her name and the life that she is living without him. Yet, he cannot help but notice the look, one of pity and desperation, she gives him before she turns to walk away from him and the white-haired boxer. He soon loses city of her within the crowd of people, but he noticed that she had whispered a _goodbye_ to him before leaving and it puts him a bit at ease. The boxer soon comes back to where the younger man is standing. However, the mafioso soon asks a question that makes the white-haired man smile.

"Who is she?"

"A family friend."

_Tsunayoshi Sawada can't deny that he wants to see that smile again._

**but, i'm hoping to find something new.**


	3. azalea

****

**i'm always searching for a longing**

There were times when he sees her again, usually with either Ryohei or Hana, but never long enough to get her name. However, that changes in the party is held within the Vongola base to celebrate his birthday. He notices the black-haired woman drag her husband onto the dancing area, and not too far away she is sitting there in the darkened corners of the room, watching everyone else enjoying the festivities. It doesn't take him long to move towards her, as she takes notice and gives him _that_ smile again.

"Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi."

"Thank you."

There is an uneasy silence between them, as they don't know what to talk about. She nods out of politeness and almost goes back to to watching everyone else. However, Tsuna doesn't want to end the conversation so quickly, thus he blabbers the first thing that comes to mind.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes."

He is all flustered and jittery, as she takes his hand while being led to where most of his other Guardians are. However, as she falls into step with him, he smiles. The atmosphere of the dancing floor eases and soothes his nervousness and makes it easier for both of them to converse, to drop all pretenses. They twirl and talk about anything that comes to mind. Yet, he enjoys tonight most of all towards the end.

_She smiles and introduces herself by name._

**to fill the gap in my heart.**


	4. morning glory.

nobody   
**you're searching for a person**

She was getting used to seeing the brown-haired man every chance that she got. Obviously, Hana knew that as well, as she tried to get them together all the time. However, with each smile she knew things were heading somewhere she was hesitant to reach for. There was an attraction between them. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ it, that was far from the truth actually. She was just too stubborn to **trust** anyone. However, he could be stubborn when he wanted something as well.

"Umm..."

She glances up to meet his blushing face, brown eyes looking away from her in embarrassment. It had been one of those casual _meetings_ Hana and her husband had set up. Tsunayoshi brushes his hair out of his face in a rather nervous manner, as she waits patiently for his question. However, she couldn't deny how endearing he looks all flustered around her. Yet, his next question catches her completely off guard.

"Would you like to go out some time?"

Her heart stops for a second, as the words come out his pretty mouth. She could clearly see that he was waiting for her answer, growing more despondent each passing second. Was she really ready for the next step? Is she willing to open her heart to someone after years of fear of being hurt? All her logic and thoughts stopped working, as she sees that smile disappear from his handsome face and grows serious but sad at the same time.

"You d-don't ha-"

"Where would you want to go?"

_He blinks and suddenly smiles at her question. She really simply couldn't deny him._

**are you sure it's me?**


	5. camellia.

**i hide myself**

She blinks at everything in front of herclearly surprised at the extravagant food. Tsunayoshi smiles sheepishly her way, also not used to all this. However, he should, she notes, because he is the Vongola boss and he probably attended many fancy parties in order to keep the good name and reputation of his family within the mafia world. Maybe, it is because it is her that he is with? Could such a simple man have such grand taste?

"There's a great v-"

"Please, stop."

His brown orbs grow wide at her sudden interjection. Yet, she only smiles and places her hand over his. She can tell that he is nervous. From what Hana had told her, Kyoko had been the only girl he had dated and those had been simple dates back in high school and college before the parties and fancy affairs that probably was part of what destroyed their relationship. However, she didn't need gold and jewels to be happy like her former counterpart grew to depend on. She wanted simple things, just a smile would suffice. Him being happy with her would surely be enough for her.

"Could we leave?"

"W-what?"

"Can we just go to the park?"

He grows a smile on his face understanding what she means. She doesn't like the attention being given to her, just like he does. So, he pulls her from the the highly decorative chair and they head outside. Though, it's awkward to see such formally dressed people run around like children at the park, he doesn't seem to care.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada only care about that laugh and smile she wears under the setting sun._

**until you saw right through me.**


	6. cherry blossom.

****

**it takes one touch**

She glances up the sunset kissed sky. There is a frown on her face, as she notices that he is more than twenty minutes late. Over the past couple of months, she had learned how difficult his _"job"_ as a mafia boss could be. However, she is a patient person, but she could not help but grow worry over the current situation. He had promised to arrive at a certain time for their date, but had called a few hours before to state that he would be a few minutes late, though he couldn't state the reason why. She could only wait and frown over her growing worry in the pit of her stomach. She was about to leave -maybe, wait next to her phone for his much needed phone call- when she heard a pair of sudden footsteps behind her and somebody suddenly yelled and it grabbed her attention desperately.

"Wait!"

She quickly turns around to met brown eyes, as she notices his dirty suit and how he is covered in injuries. Her eyes widen at what might have occurred to him and she can't help but feel like crying. Somewhere, deep inside -she knows that she isn't suppose to get attached to him because he isn't hers- but, she can't help it. Tsuna gives her a warm smile and all her emotions unleash from her small body like a tidal wave.

"I'm sorry."

" **You idiot!"**

The brunette's eyes widen at her sudden outburst before he is met with a tight embrace. He smiles underneath his bangs and quickly returns it. The Vongola Tenth doesn't say anything, as he fells something wet and warm stick to his dirty dress shirt. Nevertheless, she is quick to suggest that they head back to get his wounds treated. On the way back, Tsuna can help but notice.

_She was holding his hand the entire way back._

**to make me feel like you're always there.**


	7. anemone.

**i'm starting to learn**

Spring is in the air, but all the brunette is wearing is a thin smile on his face as he stares at the sky above. She watches from afar, as he keeps replaying over and over again in his mind who they had seen earlier in the day. It had been _Kyoko_ hand-in-hand with her new husband with a beautiful smile on her face, as she smiled and waved at them. She knew that the Vongola boss might still have some feelings for the former school idol, but she couldn't help the bubble of jealousy growing in her over how  strong they still were.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Mmm..."

She is calm while approaching the sitting man, though her fists are clenched tightly together with the anxiety running though her veins. Brown orbs met hers, as he tilts his head to the side in question. Her rib-caged heart cannot help but beat faster, as she grabs his face and leans in closer. Their breathes mingling together for awhile, as she whisper in a harsh tone in need of attention for her slowly blooming emotions towards him.

" **You have me**. _Remember that!_ "

_Tsuna can't help agree, as she leans in and their lips smash together._

**that i can't replace you.**


	8. iris.

nobody   
**i've been lost in loneliness**

She sits from across the table from Hana and her orange-haired friend. She is all smiles, but still feels rather awkward at the brown eyes gazing at her and that she is the only one without a ring on her finger. She stays silent, as Hana questions Kyoko's new life, the one that she had living away from Namimori.

"Is it true?"

"Mmm...."

"Are you dating Tsu-kun?"

Her brows furry in confusion and indignation at the nickname that the former school idol still holds for him, unlike her who still simply calls him by his whole first name. However, the question makes her think for a moment at what she should label herself and the Vongola boss. However, a smile blooms on her face, as she remembers all the times she has spent with the brunette over the past couple of months and a pair of arms snake around her shoulders. A warm feeling she cannot deny growing in her heart each passing day.

"We are together."

_Russet orbs can only shine with glee at the sudden, but welcomed statement._

**waiting for someone to notice me.**


	9. chrysanthemum.

**i want to see you all the time**

Brown eyes glance around him to see a familiar face. He can't believe it had been a little over a year since meeting her. During Kyoko's wedding, he had thought it was all over for him in terms of ever loving anyone else. However, there was always something out there to prove him wrong. It was her this time around. She glances at him and smiles  _that_  smile that makes him feel wonderful, as he grins back at her. The Vongola boss wraps his arms around her and nuzzles himself into her neck smelling of sunflowers and springtime even if they met during the fall season because to him she is forever of life and sunshine. 

"Tsunayoshi..."

  
He smiles at his name falling from her lips and he remembers that she loves saying his full name because none else does. Yet, there is hesitance in her voice that makes him glance at her with worry. She is clutching his hands and looking away from him. However, he can still hear her next words that make his eyes grow wide and sudden turn her to meet his shock face.   
  


"...I love you."

_He can only return the gesture with a smearing kiss._

**but, i am a being selfish?**


	10. forget-me-not.

**you're a steady beat in my heart**  
  
It's another four years before Kyoko can go back to visit Namimori because her husband's job doesn't carry that type of luxury for her. So, in the little time she has within her hometown, she spends it with her old friends, as her husband spends his time burying himself in more paperwork. She talking to Hana in a small cafe, as a familiar man -and still a boy in her mind- comes in and greets both of them before ordering some cups of hot chocolate to fight aganist winter weather. 

"Tsu-kun, how are-"

"Tsunayoshi."

  
A familiar voice stops their conversation, as a stark of brown hair comes rushing towards the Vongola boss with childish laughter. The orange-haired woman notices the similarities between the two, as another familiar figure comes into the room, only fuller than the last time she had seen her. Tsuna can only smile at the sight of her, as Kyoko notices the rings shinning in their fingers, sparkling with love unlike her dulling one. The small boy pulls his father to the side, as Kyoko looks at her former friend with a look of almost betrayal and hurt in her chocolate-colored eyes.   
 

"You and Tsu-kun got married?"

"...and had Ienobu and are expecting our second."

  
Kyoko is shocked to hear all this, but doesn't say anything. She never thought they would not have lasted this long, but compared to them - she had nothing. So, she can only watch as the happy family leaves the aromatic shop shortly after receiving their orders with the energetic child smiling and waving a goodbye to Hana. The former Sasagawa feels like crying as her childhood friend can only try to calm her down, but what she says doesn't makes her feel any better in the long run.

"You left him with a broken heart..."

"..."

"...that she wanted to fix it. You let them fall in love."

**pulsing love throughout my soul.**


End file.
